


Приключения дальнобойщика

by Ice_Addict_aka_leutenant_Kettch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mocking, Psychology, Romance, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Addict_aka_leutenant_Kettch/pseuds/Ice_Addict_aka_leutenant_Kettch
Summary: Дальнобойщик Сашок и его парень Свят, начинающий медик. Эта парочка жить спокойно не умеет.





	1. Усушка и утруска, или круговорот всего в природе

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ler-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ler-chan).



> Сиквел к моему "Сашку на выезде" https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752784 и "Сладкому" https://ficbook.net/readfic/5498497 от Ler-chan, написанному по моей же заявке. Ler-chan на этом сайте нет. После этой работы идёт "Сашок на отдыхе" https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039879
> 
> Шахерезаде Ler-chan и читателям посвящает сей труд Шахрияр.

Как известно, ничто не может исчезнуть просто так. Пропав в одном месте, оно неминуемо появляется в другом. Вода при замерзании превращается в лёд. Лёд при нагреве — обратно в воду. Потом вода испаряется и снова выпадает дождём. А если на ночь оставить ведро этой самой воды рядом с мешком сахара, то к утру по весу сахара в мешке станет больше.

Если же проехать из точки А в точку Б на фуре, гружёной, скажем, картофелем, то до получателя в точке Б картофеля доедет меньше, чем его было загружено в точке А. Усушка и утруска, господа… Усушка и утруска… А ещё жучок, крысы, воры и естественные процессы гниения. И не забудьте ДПС и внезапно возжаждавшего жареной халявной картошечки водителя.

***

Сдав заказчику груз, Сашок был готов ехать обратно. Домой. К Святославу, к Святу. Вот уже почти год он возвращался не в общагу, а в собственную квартиру. И пусть она была однокомнатной. Пусть не в Москве, как когда-то мечталось, а в далёком пригороде. Зато она была своей. А что местные бабушки-старушки считали владельцем квартиры не редко появлявшегося в ней Сашка, а постоянно проживавшего в ней Свята, так не всё ли равно, что они думают? Разубеждать местных бабулечек, уверенных в том, что они со Святом двоюродные братья, а Лилия Фоминична их общая бабушка, Сашок также смысла не видел.

Сейчас он приехал из Пскова с грузом картошки. До этого — вёз из Питера бананы в Красноярск. Перед этим — был в Новосибирске. Отвез туда двадцать пять тонн туалетной бумаги. На колбасную фабрику. То ли у её работников приключился коллективный понос, то ли они сосиски из нее делают.

Картошка была выгружена. Большая её часть — грузчиками заказчика. Меньшая — ДПСниками по дороге, поскольку Сашок упорно косил под безденежного дурика и предлагал взять мзду натурой. Не подумайте чего дурного — картошкой. Ну, а самая меньшая часть этой картошки стала, как выразились бы работники одной сети быстрого питания**, внутренним миром Сашка, поскольку несколько картофелин были им зажарены и съедены.

Зажарены они были на портативной плитке на весьма удобненькой чугунной сковородочке, как-то выданной Сашку Лилией Фоминичной Волк, бабушкой Свята, ещё в те времена, когда Сашок порой заезжал к ней, чтобы узнать, как там в Москве живёт-поживает и учится Свят.

Перед выездом домой, утром, Сашку следовало позвонить «хозяину» и выяснить, где и во сколько забирать груз на обратную дорогу. «Хозяин» у Сашка и его коллег был нормальный, прекрасно понимавший, что довольный и во всех смыслах удовлетворённый водитель — залог его, хозяина благоденствия. Поэтому своих работников месяцами вдали от дома он не держал, и Сашок знал, что как только ему подыщут попутный груз, он сможет провести дома пару-тройку дней.

«Хозяин» ещё семь лет назад обратил внимание, что сначала в графе «адрес близких родственников» вместо прочерка появилась подмосковная деревушка и фамилия некой Волк Л. Ф., а год назад адрес сменился снова, но фамилия Волк в графе «родственники» осталась неизменной. Изменились инициалы. Теперь в этой графе числился Волк С. Ф. Изменения одной буковки «хозяин» не заметил и был по-прежнему убеждён, что рыжик, метр с кепкой, Сашок Аршинский завёл себе в придорожной деревеньке даму, а потом с нею же и переехал.

***

Но вернёмся к картошке. Отсутствующие мешки были списаны заказчиком как усушка/утруска, как неизбежные при перевозке потери. Короче говоря, списаны они были как взятки ГАИ, а Сашок, лёжа на диванчике Скании, лениво размышлял, стоит ли тёмной холодной осенней ночью переться двести метров со сковородкой до крана с водой. После сытного ужина Сашка клонило в сон. В итоге сон начал побеждать, и Сашок открыл дверь кабины, привстал на цыпочки и выставил сковородочку на крышу, чтобы не нюхать всю ночь запах картошки, и чтобы водилы из соседних фур невзначай не спёрли ночью столь удобную сковородочку.

Утром, в сером предрассветном сумраке Сашка разбудил звонок телефона. Звонил «хозяин». Груз был! Срочный. И именно по пути следования обратно!

Радостный Сашок, наплевав на завтрак, вскочил с диванчика, сел за руль, ударил по газам и вырулил со стоянки.

И вот, на ближайшем перекрёстке шедшая впереди Скании крутая тачка резко тормозит. Сашок — тоже. С крыши Скании срывается чугунная сковородочка и, пролетев по траектории из верхней точки параболы, разбивает заднее стекло нехилой тачки и исчезает в её недрах.

Сашок моментально осознаёт две вещи. Первая, что потеря сковородки, это тоже как бы утруска походного оборудования его любимой Скании. Вторая, что владелец этой нехилой тачилы его самого сейчас попытается нехило утрусить.

Но крутой мэн из затормозившего впереди авто, выскочив на проезжую часть, начинает крутить головой. Потом подбегает к водительской дверце фуры и выдаёт:

— Слышь, братан, в натуре не видел, с какого окна кинули?

Сашок лишь пожимает плечами и осторожно объезжает на своём двадцатитонном монстре крутую тачку с разбитым задним стеклом. В каком-то смысле это тоже усушка и утруска. А ещё бой и амортизация, переход количества в качество и изменение агрегатного состояния.

Сашок вздыхает. Хорошая была у Лилии Фоминичны сковородочка… Хорошая…

Но зачем думать об усушке, утруске и прочей убыли?! Его ждёт новый груз, а потом — Свят!

________________________________________

* Про усушку и иже с ней можно почитать здесь http://lekcion.ru/tovarovedeniye/klassifikatciia_tovarnykh_poter.html

** «Теперь наша продукция — ваш внутренний мир» гласит надпись на тарелках в «Теремке».   
Фото моё: http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/3/2/5/3325608/84962764.jpg  
https://spb.flamp.ru/firm/teremok_set_restoranov_bystrogo_pitaniya-5348552839936253/otzyv-807554


	2. Голубой жеребец

К указанному «хозяином» адресу Сашок подъехать не смог: при попытке протиснуться по тропке, вившейся в бурьяне между покосившимися заборчиками, фура снесла бы их к чертям вместе с росшими за заборами деревьями. Сашок позвонил «хозяину». Видимо, в кои-то веки тот что-то перепутал. Он велел ждать и отключился.

Вскоре у Сашка пискнул телефон. «Хозяин» подтверждал, что адрес не перепутан, что клиент уже вышел и идёт к шоссе.

Через пару минут в дверь Скании постучали. Сашок выглянул из кабины. Рядом с фурой стоял цыган. Классический такой цыган. Только лошади не хватало. Но, как быстро выяснилось, именно о ней речь и шла. Сашку предстояло её перевезти.

Откуда-то споро притащили некое подобие мостков, и вот чёрный как ночь конь, нервно всхрапывая, процокал копытами в прицеп.

— Я тебя вот здесь ждать буду, — цыган ткнул пальцем в карту. — На, держи, — и к Сашку перекочевала жиденькая стопочка бумаг. — Ну, а это — на всякий случай, — цыган протянул Сашку ветеринарную справку. — Вдруг тебя ГАИ остановит.

Сашок хотел было заикнуться, что если его остановит ГАИ, а оно его неминуемо остановит, то вне зависимости от того, будет у него, вернее, у лошади, ветеринарная справка или нет, ему придётся платить мзду. А делать это из собственного кармана ох как не хотелось. Но цыган денег на «карманные расходы» не предложил и исчез между заборчиков среди лопухов и бурьяна.

Сашок сел за руль и осторожно стронул фуру с места. Он ехал, чутко прислушиваясь к тому, что происходит за спиной: не разносит ли конь фургон. Но сзади было тихо. Может, коня укачало?

И тут — пост ГАИ. Сашка тормознули. Проверили права, техпаспорт, доверенность, страховку, путевой лист, а к ветеринарной справке придрались. Мол, печать не та, стоит не там, да и фамилия у ветеринара подозрительная, лошадиная, «Овсов».

«Надо же… — подумал Сашок. — Чехова читали!» Платить мзду ну очень не хотелось.

И тут Сашка осенило. Он предложил гаишникам заглянуть в фургон к коню.

— Что я коней не видал? — изумился один из инспекторов. — Судя по липовой справке, краденый он, конь ваш. Я сейчас и вас, гражданин водитель, и лошадь, и фуру арестую.

— А вы всё равно посмотрите, — продолжил гнуть свою линию Сашок. Ему хотелось домой, к Святу, а совсем не под арест. — Помните кинохронику? Парад Победы? Маршал Жуков на коне? Так вот это — его потомок. Коня, разумеется. Единственный потомок. Плохо у нас в стране с коневодством, очень плохо, но такой генофонд терять нельзя. Вот и ищут ему невесту.

По лицу гаишников было видно, что ни единому слову Сашка они не поверили.

— Возят его по городам и весям уже который месяц… Не нравятся ему кобылки, ни одна!

На лице гаишников проступил ещё больший скепсис.

— Что я коней не видал, что ли… — повторил один из них.

Но Сашок не сдался.

— Есть подозрения, что конь не просто артачится… Он — голубой! Вот и возят его в надежде, что какая-нибудь кобылка перевоспитать его сумеет.

— А я читал про такое, — вдруг встрял второй гаишник. — Такое и у пингвинов бывает. Они даже яйца у самок крадут и вместе высиживают.

Первый гаишник глянул на напарника, покрутил пальцем у виска, сунул справки Сашку и жестом велел сваливать побыстрее.

***

Через пару километров Сашка тормознули снова. Но едва он предъявил права, как услышал:

— Это вы везёте голубого жеребца?

Сашок кивнул. Ему оставалось лишь делать хорошую мину при плохой игре.

— А может, он не голубой, а голодный?

— Чего?! — воскликнул Сашок.

— Я говорю, может, он с дороги голодный и потому на кобылок не лезет, а его все в голубые записывают, — предложил инспектор. — Надо его покормить. Берите. У нас много, — и перед опешившим Сашком появляются три ящика с яблоками. — Гражданин Аршинский, не стойте столбом, открывайте фуру. Сейчас мы ящички загрузим и коняшку покормим.

***

Следующие несколько километров Сашок и конь хрустели яблоками. Конь — довольно, Сашок — недоумевающе.

На следующем посту повторилось то же самое. Только там гаишники, видимо, взяли с какого-то бедолаги мзду бананами, и ими же угостили жеребца.

Так всё и продолжалось. Единогласным решением, что для поддержания потенции коню нужны витамины, гаишники подгружали в фуру то апельсины, то киви, то кабачки.

В условном месте фуру Сашка ждал цыган. Из фуры выбросили мостки, конь процокал наружу, и они оба, цыган и конь, исчезли за кустами, словно их и не было.

***

Перед тем, как сдать фуру «хозяину», Сашок сделал крюк до прилагавшегося к квартире гаражика, вместе с которым она и продавалась. В гаражик периодически выгружался мешок-другой то лука, то перцев, то ещё чего.

На возмущённые вопли Свята Сашок в самый первый раз ответил:

— Берут все. Не съедим мы — ДПСникам больше достанется.

В знак протеста Свят попытался было в каждый приезд Сашка кормить того исключительно тем, что периодически оказывалось в их гаражике, но Сашок ел, не кочевряжился, да нахваливал, и эта игра Святу быстро надоела.

Теперь же, оглядываясь, как настоящий конокрад, Сашок запер в гараже два ящика яблок (один умял в пути конь), коробку бананов, киви, мешок апельсинов и пяток кабачков.

Перед сдачей машины Сашок прихватил гроздь бананов и сеточку киви в качестве сувенира для босса и, сдав фуру, пошёл домой.

***

Когда цыган выводил коня по мосткам, Сашок зачем-то заглянул ему под хвост. Жеребец оказался кобылой.

А Свят потом несколько месяцев старательно кормил Сашка вареньями трёх видов: яблочным, апельсиновым и из киви.

31 мая 2017


End file.
